Kol Mikaelson
Summary Kol Mikaelson is one of the Original Vampires and one of the family members of The Mikaelson clan. Of his other siblings Kol is considered the "black sheep" of the family. He's a bit of a dreamer and has a strong sense of self that has more times than not put him at ends with his siblings, especially his half-brother Klaus. Despite this he has a strong sense of family and will defend them but is known to side with his friends over them. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Kol Mikaelson Origin: The Vampire Diaries/The Originals Gender: Male Age: Unknown (1000+) Classification: Witch (Formally), Original Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (High-Mid, Comparable to her other siblings, regenerated after being blown up in a parking lot explosion), Mind Compulsion (Can control an individual into doing their bidding after making eye contact, Original Vampires are capable of compelling other vampires as well), Limited Empathy Manipulation (Can compel an individual into ignoring or turning off their emotions by "compulsion"), Illusion Creation, Emotion Manipulation (A vampire can shut off their own emotions effectively becoming an being without humanity, though a very powerful emotional shock can turn them back on), Telepathy (Can get inside the minds of individuals and look for information through physical contact), Dream Manipulation (A vampire can both produce and modify dreams, create nightmares and lucid dreaming, as well as distort an individual's perception of reality effectively trapping someone in their dream.), Resurrection (Any vampire can resurrect themselves if they were to drown or die due to oxygen deprivation, but they will die all over again if the reason they died in the first place isn't changed to something more favorable, effectively creating an endless cycle of life and death), Accelerated Development (Passive. Original Vampires grow stronger with age.), Corruption (Vampires are able to turn humans into vampires with their blood), Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Vampires have been shown to have limited resistance to other vampire's compulsion and require them to be severely weakened in order for them to be manipulated) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Is comparable to his other siblings; Once fought his brother Niklaus to a near standstill until he was defeated due to Klaus's superior strength and experience) Speed: Hypersonic (Comparable to his siblings, has effortlessly blitz normal vampires like Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Above Average (Has over 1000 years of experience, of all of his siblings he was the only one who spent most of that time traveling the world learning things. Is incredibly skilled and has endless amounts of knowledge in mystical and dark objects, relics, and supernatural weapons) Weaknesses: Standard Original Vampire weaknesses (Fire, Vervain, Werewolf Bite, The bite of a "Beast", Invitation, Being stabbed with a wooden object through the heart (though being stabbed in this way will not kill an Original Vampire but will render them in a dead-like state for several hours, though Elijah has been shown waking up in shorter amounts of time), Decapitation (Unlike a normal vampire an Original Vampire will heal if there head is removed), Heart extraction (An Original Vampire cannot be killed by this mean though they will enter a death-like state as their bodies regenerate a new one) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Vampires Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Antagonists Category:TV Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Enhanced Senses Users